Power Rangers Warriors of Heaven
by thenight613
Summary: The end of the world. That's what awaits you should you fail. You must fight to protect your world. You must fight to save yourselves.


This is another rewrite of a fic I started a while back. I plan on having a few seasons as it were. Number of chapters per season is not set. Also, this is rated M for a reason. The reasons will present themselves throughout the story. I will go ahead and say that some chapters will be more graphic than others. Also I am in need of female assistance with my female characters. If you would like to help please message me. Sometimes I will forget to update, I have a very busy schedule. To make sure I get the next chapter up as quickly as possible reviews are always a nice motivator. I will try to make these chapters as long as I can but sometimes things can get just too drawn out. I do not own power rangers.

Season 1:

Arise

Episode 1:

A Message

_2006_

Daniel sat frozen in his bed, back to the headboard with the covers thrown carelessly off of him. The clock beside him read six thirty. His alarm hadn't gone off yet so why was he up? It had to do with his last dream, no not dream, a nightmare. His nightmare had felt so real, so unnerving. He had seen a battle between people with wings and medieval weapons of all kinds. There had been flashes of light, blood and the dead of the people he was watching in a heated battle. Then the scene skipped to another image, an entity and one of these people talking. Then without any warning the person disappeared in a flash of light. After that another scene unfolded before him, it was earth but it looked like a wasteland with things scrounging around and fires all over. It was then he heard the voice, it said "This is what will happen if you fail." Then just like that he woke up.

That was three hours ago and he still couldn't fall back to sleep. The images still haunted his mind. He looked outside his window to water dripping off the side of the house. It had rained during the night and lightening had even signaled his wakening. After that the rain had started to die down, though kept going for the next two hours. Daniel had barely given it any thought, his mind was only on his nightmare. What had the voice meant and fail at what. Question after question filled his head. Like what had happened to make the earth into a wasteland, what were those people with wings, and where did that one disappear to. For the next fifteen minutes he pondered all of these things until his alarm went off which jumped him out of his trance. It was time to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Jessica stood in her shower letting the water run all over her naked body, which is exactly how she felt, naked. Her dream had frightened her more than anything ever could. The battle she had witnessed was grotesque. Blood and screams coming from all over, she could still feel the blood on her skin that had splashed on her. She could even still hear the screams from the dying. Then the next thing she saw scared her even more. Jessica had always been good with details and when she saw the man she couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were desperate yet murderous, and they also showed signs of love. That was what had her hairs on end. A knock on the door broke Jessica's out of her catatonia.<p>

"Jess you have been in the shower too long." Came the screeching voice of her mom. The only answer given was that of the shower being turned off. Jess got out of the shower and started to dry herself off, her mind drifted back to her dream. The two visions haunted her mind and she could simply not understand them. There was no coherent voice in the battle and no sound at all in that other vision. She was usually good at analyzing things but this just something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Parker grabbed a pair jeans off a hanger slowly, in fact he had been moving slowly the entire morning. Not that this was unusual, he always would take his time with everything but today he seemed to be going even slower than usual. As he started to put the jeans on his mind flashed to the images of his dream. It had been a war zone between Angels that much he was certain of. What he couldn't get was why they would be fighting against each other. Though looking back on what he read in one of the Left Behind books it could have been the fight led by at that point Lucifer. If that was the case then the next image he saw would have been Lucifer most likely talking to God. It was an interesting thought.<p>

Even if that was what it was it brought up unanswerable questions, questions that would drive him mad looking for answers. Should he just wait it out with the dream in the back of his head and let the answer present itself, or should he actively search out the answer? Too many variables came into play at this juncture. He reached out for a shirt and put it on while going over all thoughts that now plagued his mind. This was just too much for his mind to comprehend.

* * *

><p>Brady stuffed his mouth with muffin after muffin. He faintly heard his mother telling him to slow down but nothing really registered in his mind at the moment. He was still trying to forget his nightmare from earlier that morning. Sure he had fallen straight back to sleep after it but that didn't mean it had left his mind. How he wished it would though, if the images of those things dying kept popping up in his head he may throw up. In which case eating all of those muffins would be a terrible idea, but he had to eat. That and his mom's muffins were just too good to pass up.<p>

As he swallowed his latest abnormal bite he remembered the flash at the end of the dream. The flash was the reason he jolted awake it was so bright. It had also taken him a moment for his eyes to focus and then realize he was still in his room. The nightmare had been too real for his comfort. Though it hadn't been frightening enough to keep him awake it had infected his mind since he woke up the second time. He didn't have the time to keep thinking about it as he had a test today.

* * *

><p>Lindsey looked out of the passenger seat window of her dad's car and watched the other cars pass by. She had been unusually quiet this morning which her father probably appreciated since he had a board meeting later in the morning. Her dreams had once again been bothering her, but not the same one as usual. This was also most likely another reason her father hadn't questioned about her silence. He couldn't know however that this time it was for a completely different dream. She almost wished it was, because at least in the other dream she always woke up before seeing the death of her mother.<p>

This dream had not ended before the death of someone though. She had cried through the entire dream at seeing so many people killed. She didn't like killing, it was stupid as it was pointless. It also didn't help that she had watched her mother being murdered at a very young age. Every time she saw someone being killed in a movie or heard of someone being killed she would cry as pictures of her dead mother would come to her mind. When she had woken up she had weepped for the people in her dream. As her father came to a halt in front of her school a lone tear fell in memory of all those who had died.

* * *

><p>Brady sat in his History class glaring at a packet of papers. The packet in fact was his test he had barely sat down before his teacher had placed it before him. That was thirty minutes ago and he only had twenty-five left to complete it. It wouldn't have been that bad if he could remember all the answers, but no. He had to have gone blank about everything he had studied the night before. Not to mention the fact that Parker kept distracting him mumbling about some dream he had had.<p>

He skipped the question that he had no clue on to the next and answered it happily for it was something he had easily remembered. It was about one of the battles during the crusade, one of the bloodiest to put it bluntly. And with that thought his mind brought back the bloody scene of the dream he had earlier that morning. He could smell it in the air and hear it dropping from different weapons. The site he saw was enough to make anyone hurl and Brady did just that.

* * *

><p>Parker exited his History class as the bell rang with eagerness. His old friend Brady had thrown up during the test and had done it right by his desk. He could still smell the vomit in his nostrils and decided to walk near the cafeteria hoping the smell of its cooking to rid him of the other. As he walked he noticed Jessica talking to a few of her friends. He hadn't told anyone but he had liked Jess for a long time now, but he wouldn't dare ask her out.<p>

As he walked by Jess and her friends he overheard them talking about Brady throwing up. He once again was reminded of the smell in his nose and started to walk faster toward the cafeteria. Thinking back on the incident it was pretty funny, and what he was saying only added to it. The thing was nobody could understand him. Parker thought harder about what Brady could have said. The longer he thought the more his mind drove him to one answer "Blood." he thought aloud.

Once again his dream from earlier came to the front of his mind. He had tried to push it to the back of his head and just let things run its course but it would always make its way back to the forefront of his mind. He needed to forget it.

* * *

><p>Jess walked with her friends towards her next class. They were talking about the shopping trip for the weekend. She occasionally put her two cents in but she just couldn't focus on anything. Her nightmare was all she could think about. The man's eyes as he spoke to whatever was in front of him kept playing itself over and over in her head.<p>

Jess was so entranced by her thoughts she didn't notice that the door in front of her was closed and bumped right into it. She was knocked back by the force and looked around as everyone snickered at her. The only one who wasn't was Lindsey who was giving her an apologetic look. Jess smiled at her before entering her English class.

* * *

><p>Lindsey sat at her desk drawing on a piece of paper. She was drawing a very vivid picture of a valley of flowers. It was impressive since the lights were off due to the movie they were watching in history class. She hadn't heard what movie it was because she had started to draw as soon as she came in. It was the last class of the day and she had nothing better to do.<p>

Flashing lights danced across her page as the movie switched from one scene to another. Lindsey looked up at the screen for the first time and saw a bloody battle taking place. Her eyes widened as the documentary talked about the deaths and her mind went back to the nightmare she had that morning and she could once again hear the screams of agony of the dying men. And as quickly as the image and sounds came so did the image of her mother being bludgeoned to death and her screams.

All at once she started to sobb uncontrollably. She heard chairs screeching as people turned to look at her. Then she felt arms wrapping around her and a soothing voice reapeatedly telling her to calm down. Lindsey started to calm down as the lights came on blinding everyone in the room. She looked up through her tears to see who was talking to her to see Daniel. She hung her head once more and leaned into him and let her tears run dry as she was comforted by her best friend.

* * *

><p>Daniel sat meditating over the days events. He did this every night after his karate practice. His mind went to the spar he had during practice and thought on how to improve his form. After that if was Lindsey, he thought on how his best friend cried into his shoulder. She mentioned something about her mother and a nightmare she had. After that it was the lab he did with Parker, it had ended up with an explosion. Parker mentioned something about being distracted from a dream. His mind then wandered to the lunch he shared with Jess. He was infatuated with her and it seemed she with him but today she kept silent. When he had asked her about it she said she had a nightmare last night. Then it was Brady who he saw going in the office after throwing up. He also mentioned something about a dream.<p>

As Daniel surveyed his mind his own nightmare came back to him. What the voice said had disturbed him throughout the day. What did he mean by this would happen? That wasteland couldn't be his fault.

"Time for bed Daniel." His mom called up the stairs.

"Alright mom." He yelled back down. Daniel then proceeded to climb into bed and quickly fell asleep, all thoughts of his nightmare gone with the night.

* * *

><p>Daniel opened his eyes to a bright, radiant light. It took a moment for his eyes to focus but when they did he saw four others dressed in all white. He looked down at himself to see that he was also dressed in white. His shoes looked to be Toms in nature and his pants and shirt were some type of zen looking clothes.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Jess. She seemed to be frightened by all of them. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"I don't know anymore than you do." answered Parker. "I just remember going to sleep then waking up here."

"Same here." Daniel said. He looked at Lindsey who nodded.

"Well I just want to know where the hell we are!" Brady exclaimed.

"You are in limbo as it were." came a voice. Daniel realized it was the same voice from his nightmare the night before.

"Show yourself." Daniel commanded. He then got in a fighting stance ready for anything.

"Do not be afraid Daniel, I mean no harm." the voice came again but this time a man appeared with it. He was also dressed as they were. "I have a message for you to go along with your visions." he said. At this all of them stiffened.

"Are you saying we all got visions?" Parker queiried the man.

"Yes, the same visions." the man replied. "My name is Gabriel and you have been chosen."

"Chosen to do what?" Jess asked.

"To prevent the coming apocalypse." Gabriel told them.

That was when Daniel knew what he meant by the wasteland, it was a post apocalyptic earth. "Why us, why thirteen year olds." he questioned.

"Our Father has his reasons, and by the time you will face this threat you will be older." Gabriel replied. "We will train you until the threat arises."

"Train us to do what?" Brady asked.

"To kill the demons that will do his dirty work." Gabriel answered calmly.

"No! I will not kill!" Lindsey yelled as she broke down to her knees and cried. Daniel made his way over to her to give her comfort.

"When you say "his" do you mean the Devil?" Parker asked hesitantly.

"Correct, and you will kill once you see what they will do." Gabriel told Parker and Lindsey.

"No." Lindsey whispered to herself. She clung to Daniel tightly as he soothed her. Jess watched with a pang of jealousy in her heart.

"I have nothing more to say to you other than this, you will train in the dream world every night and you will have to keep up your physical body to withstand the training. Be gone." Gabriel said. With a wave of his hand they were gone, all except for Daniel.

"Why am I still here?" Daniel asked harshly.

"You were given a third vision to show you the outcome should you fail, as the leader of the team you must not let that happen." Gabriel told him.

"Why me, why not Parker? He seems to understand this more." Daniel questioned the man.

"He is not the one who has been chosen, rally your team or your world will end." Gabriel replied before waving his hand again making Daniel fade away.


End file.
